A Delicious Surprise
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Expressing their feelings, and throwing hints, A night of food and wine could be the key for Megan and Peter! 2-parter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My story, just not my characters. **

**A/N: So I decided to be a little naughty in this one. *evil laugh* Enjoy! **

Monday morning came early for Megan Hunt. She had waited so long, to see the man that made her heart skip a beat. It had been a while since Megan had gotten such feelings, but her sexy colleague had brought them back with a vengeance. As she arose from her comfortable bed, Megan walked around to the other side of her room as she headed for the bathroom. Pulling out her face cream, Megan moisturized her face before stepping into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, Megan was out and standing in front of her closet with a towel wrapped around her body. Usually her wardrobe would already have been laid out, but today was different. Today was the first day in a long time that Megan actually cared about what she had on.

After hearing how he felt about her, Megan couldn't help but make her feelings known as well. Megan had begun throwing little hints here and there, but she wasn't sure if Peter was picking up on them. After working the case with the wife-swapping cul-de-sac, she knew she had to make her advances more evident if she wanted to keep Peter on a leash.

Unfortunately, Peter had arrived early and she was nowhere near ready. Dammit! She needed more time and she didn't need him there. Realizing she had no choice but to let him in, Megan threw on her robe and went to open her door.

"Good morning," Petered greeted cheerfully. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Megan sighed, "I was about to start dressing when you knocked. Come in. I'll be ready in a few."

Peter closed the door behind him as she watched Megan scurry to her room and shut her door. He wondered why she wasn't dressed. Usually she was dressed and already on her second cup of coffee by the time he had gotten to her apartment, but today something was different. Noticing the coffee machine hadn't even been cut on; Peter went over and hit the on button as he decided to make him and Megan some coffee. Peter was so engrossed in the coffee machine that he hadn't heard Megan walk in the kitchen.

"Peter what are you doing?" Megan asked curiously.

Peter turned around and his entire expression changed as he took in Megan. He quickly picked his jaw up off the ground as he finally found words that had left his mind merely seconds ago.

"I'm making coffee. I figured you would want a cup."

Megan smiled sweetly at her partner. He was always thinking of her and putting her before himself. Not to mention his facial expression was priceless a few minutes ago. She had obviously caught him totally off guard with her sleeveless top that gathered in the back and some denim straight leg jeans with bright red peep toe pumps.

Standing on her tippy toes, Megan tried to reach her favorite mug for her morning coffee. After several failed attempts, Megan turned and batted her thick and beautifully decorated eyelashes at Peter.

Knowing what she wanted, Peter reached up and grabbed the mug. He sat it down on the counter as his arm brushed against Megan's shoulder in the process. Both adults smiled at one another but said nothing. The mind games were beginning and neither knew what the future held at this point. It was the new beginning of a great relationship, if they could ever get that far.

As the day passed, their new case was becoming more and more hectic. They weren't Seeing Eye to eye; one of their very own detectives was being accused of killing the only witness to their victim, and a new FBI agent who kept sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Finally after running around ragged, they had rescued the boy and saved his life. It was a triumphant day for everyone and they were quite thankful it was over.

Everyone was starting to leave the morgue when Peter entered Megan's office. Peter had grown quite fond of his partner and slowly feelings were starting to arise. He wasn't sure what it was about her but it definitely had to do with her badass attitude. As he walked further into her office, he took a seat in front of her desk and sighed.

"I'm starving; care to join me for dinner?" Peter asked pleasantly.

"A little, but it's too late to eat."

"Megan it's never too late to eat. What do you have a taste for?"

Megan leaned back in her chair and mulled over her answer. Right now she could go for anything, but her stomach was screaming Chinese. Turning her attention back to Peter she smiled at him nicely as she saw the smirk that rose on his face.

"How about Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me, dine in or takeout?"

"Let's do take out and head back to my apartment. I have a bottle of wine that needs to be drunk before this weekend." Megan announced through a grin.

Megan gathered up her things while Peter placed their order. Making sure all of their paperwork was done and complete, Megan began stacking files one on top of the other freeing her desk of clutter.

They finally left the morgue and headed to Panda Blossom to pick up their food. Megan offered to go in, but Peter already had one foot out the door. There was no way he was letting her pay for a dinner he had asked her to be a part of. Waiting at the counter, a waiter finally approached Peter and asked him his name, and then the young waiter picked up the sack next to the counter and handed it to him. Peter thanked him and ran back to the car.

"Here we are. Be careful, it's very hot," Peter warned Megan as he handed her the bag of food.

"Thanks for the heads up." Megan responded with a smile.

They rode in silence until they reached Megan's apartment. Peter cut the car off and unlocked the doors as he tried to prepare himself for what was to come. It wasn't like him to be nervous around a woman, but this wasn't just any woman, it was Megan Hunt. He knew he could take her on in the lab but taking her on off the job was going to be totally different.

Megan let Peter open her door for her as she carried the food. She shifted the bag to her side as she punched in the code to unlock the padded gate. She could hear Peter's footsteps behind her as she pushed open the fence and headed into the upscale building. Megan was never shy around men; she was usually trying to square off with them. Peter on the other hand was totally different from the rude, arrogant, and mischievous a-holes that she dealt with occasionally. He was polite, respectful, funny, kind, confident, and he wasn't bad on the eyes either.

Megan handed the bag over to Peter so she could fish out her house keys. She finally found them and opened the door to a dark and empty apartment. Megan walked in first as she flipped on the kitchen and hallway lights.

Peter quickly followed and headed for the kitchen to put the food down. Knowing a little about Megan's kitchen, Peter began maneuvering around trying to find plates, glasses and silverware.

Megan watched on from the foyer, finding it hilarious that Peter hadn't asked for help not once. Stepping in to assist, Megan playfully pushed Peter out the way and grabbed some plates from the second cabinet next to the refrigerator.

"All you had to do was ask," Megan said over her shoulder.

"Now where would the fun be in that," Peter retorted with a smirk.

Megan giggled at the look on Peter's face and retrieved the wine glasses in the cabinet next to the refrigerator. Next she took out the red Merlot wine that was sitting on the top shelf of her refrigerator and handed it to Peter.

"Oh so this is all I'm good for, huh?"

"Well, you may have other talents, but we'll have to wait and see," She replied slyly through a smirk.

Peter yanked the cork out as Megan took to his side and held out the glasses for him to pour in the sweet liquid goodness. The atmosphere was sweet and mellow with just enough flirtation to make it believable. They were finally together, finally alone and without a case.

Megan grabbed the bag from the island and began distributing the food amongst them. She placed the Shrimp Lo Mein noodles on the plate, then some Sesame chicken, and topped it off with the steamed vegetables they had ordered separately. Megan was putting the last toppings on her plate when she felt Peter grab her hand, stopping her from fixing her plate.

Realizing that he had probably scared the shit out of Megan, Peter handed her the chopsticks that he had been holding in his other hand. Feeling her tense up scared him, but he realized it was because she wasn't use to being this close to him without working a case.

Megan wasn't even aware that she was still holding her breath until Peter had begun to speak.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Megan asked.

"I said this night is truly amazing." Peter whispered in her ear.

"Yes it is. Thanks for the chopsticks as well," Megan said trying to change the subject.

She was becoming increasingly nervous at how Peter was turning her on. His touches and his smile were making her juices flow and she needed to calm herself down. Megan led the way to the couch and flipped on the TV. She quickly handed Peter the remote as she got up and headed for her bedroom.

"Where you going," Peter asked crushed.

"Stop your pouting, I'll be right back." Megan said devilishly over her shoulder.

Peter took the opportunity to fix himself and make himself more appeasable. He was having a ball at the moment and couldn't keep his hands off of her. Though he was trying to do in a sly way, he was sure Megan had caught on to his game as his hands made contact with her body every so often. Hearing Megan return, Peter picked up his plate and began eating. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to wait so out of respect, he did anyway.

"You didn't have to wait on me," Megan told him as she plopped down beside him.

Peter noticed that Megan had taken off her high heels and reapplied her eye makeup along with her luscious red lipstick. He could bite and nipple on her lips all day if he ever got the chance.

They talked and laughed and occasionally look at the television. They were enjoying each other's company more than they anticipated and the mood was just right for them. Seeing their glasses becoming close to empty, Peter headed for the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine out of the fridge. Megan also rose from the couch and picked up both of their empty plates and placed them on the counter by the food.

"Do you want seconds," Megan asked trying to get Peter's attention.

Turning around, Peter noticed how short Megan was in comparison to this morning and found her height to be quite cute. He noticed her small petite waist and her curvaceous hips as they stood alone from her towering heels.

Realizing that she was talking to him, Peter snapped to, "Um yeah, just a little of the noodles please."

Peter became extremely bold as he walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. He knew he was crosses multiple lines but that didn't matter right now, she mattered.

Peter placed his hands on her shoulders as he began to rub them slightly. He knew he was probably getting her attention and that was his goal.

"I'm really enjoying myself," Peter told Megan over her shoulder.

Megan nodded, but remained silent. Afraid that if she was to respond verbally, a much needed moan would escape and she would be caught and totally embarrassed.

Watching as Megan tried to concentrate on the food, Peter slowly grazed Megan's neck as he swept away the dangling hair from her neck. The beautiful curvature of her neckline sent chills down his spine. Peter continued rubbing her shoulders as his hands slip her arms towards her hands. "Megan, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, I'm all ears," Megan said thanking God she wasn't facing him.

Peter began speaking again, but Megan wasn't paying any attention as his warm breath teased the nape of her neck. She shuttered in his arms, hoping that he hadn't notice and from the way he continued to talk, he hadn't.

"So basically, I just want to let you know that I really do care for you," Peter said in a low husky tone.

This scared her, he scared her. Her thoughts were quickly washed away when she felt his hand on her neck again, only this time it was followed by a pair of soft, moist lips. Megan began to lose all feeling in her body as she surrendered to Peter's touch. How was this man doing this to her? How could just a little touch send her completely over the edge? Finally coming back to reality, everything came back into focus and Megan realized that Peter was placing small kisses along her neckline. She had to stop this, before she lost complete control.

"Peter, what are you doing," Megan asked as she withdrew her neck from his lips.

Peter dropped his head and loosened his grip as he realized he may have just made a huge mistake.

"I'm-oh my god. Megan I apologize. I just got carried away and-"

Megan finally turned around facing Peter, "No need to apologize. It was partly-honestly...I was actually enjoying it."

Peter's face lit up. He couldn't believe she was letting him in, letting him scratch the surface of her heart. It was amazing how he could get her to open up. Peter quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet, romantic kiss.

They continued kissing as their hands and arms roamed each other's bodies. Nothing was breaking them apart but much needed air. This was the night of a lifetime and both Megan and Peter were loss in their sweet bliss.

Megan pulled away and looked into Peter's eyes. She could see the compassion and lust that dripped from his orbs. It had been a long time since Megan had been with a man, but tonight something changed. Megan didn't speak another word as she kissed Peter once more unleashing the passion that was hidden within her soul. Rubbing his back and gripping his biceps Megan wanted nothing more than for Peter to rip her clothes off and take her to another planet with hot and heavy, mind-blowing sex. Little did Megan know that Peter had read her mind and was already picturing how he was going to taught and tease her to no end.

**Shall I continue? Hit that little button at the bottom and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I totally apologize for the late update. College is no joke and I've been studying for midterms for two complete weeks.

S/N: Second part of my sexscapade. Hope you guys like!

Peter placed Megan on top of the counter as his hand roamed her body rapidly. He pulled away from her lips as he began nibbling and kissing her neck and shoulder. He could hear her deep moans and her heart being swiftly. Peter wanted to please Megan so bad. He wanted her to think of him as the best she ever had and he wanted to cater to her every waking need. Continuing to devour her neck, Peter let his hands roam down her back and over her thighs as he squeezed them gently. He felt her jerk knowing he was getting to her. Making her wet with every touch, he could smell the sex rising within the air.

Megan had lost all coherent thoughts as she felt Peter's mouth assaulting her neck and shoulder blade. She gasped when she felt him unzipping her top and pushing it off her shoulders as he continued to nibble and suck. For the first time in a long time, Megan had nothing to say. No sentences were being formed and no demands were being made, all she remembered was moaning and trying to catch her breath.

Pulling her body closer to his, he could feel her hands running down his back and running through his hair. He made it a point to every so often tease her collarbone making Megan grip his hair firmly and moan loudly in his ear.

"God this feels so right," Peter mumbled into her neck.

Pulling back from Peter, Megan took in the sight before her eyes. This man was absolutely gorgeous and if she were to let him walk away without fucking him senseless, then she would a damn fool. Smiling at her partner, Megan played with the hem of his shirt signaling to him that she wanted it off.

Peter did as he was commanded and pulled the shirt over his head and flung it on her floor. He quickly made her return the favor as he helped her pull her shirt over her head. Peter stared into Megan's eyes and rubbed her breast through her navy blue bra.

Megan couldn't help letting a moan escape her lips as Peter began to tease her breasts. She missed this; she missed having a man who desired her. She missed having a man touch her in indescribable ways. Megan's head flew back as she felt Peter's mouth engulf one of her breasts as he worked to get the lace off of her body.

"Oh God Peter," Megan moaned into the air.

Peter continued to suck on her left breast as he took the other one in his left hand and teased it with his thumb and index finger. Hearing the exasperation coming from his lover, Peter let go the breast in his hand and picked her up as he headed towards her room. Pushing the door open, Peter walked into Megan's room as he continued to naw on her breast ferociously. Peter slowly lowered her onto the bed as he took in the beautiful sight of her. Want to cater to her needs, Peter trailed kisses from her neck to the top of her jeans as he began unbuttoning them.

Megan let her hands play in his hair as she felt her jeans being removed from her body. Realizing she was practically naked, Megan wanted so bad to shield herself, but she didn't want to give Peter the wrong idea. She watched as Peter continued to kiss her softly over her hips and down to her thighs.

Peter wanted to make sure he pleasured every part of Megan's body before he partook in her divine goodness. Spreading her legs slowly, Peter kissed up her inner thigh listening to Megan try to catch her breath. Continuing toward his destination, Peter threw one of her legs over his shoulder and yanked her further down the bed.

Megan gasped as she felt his strong grip on her hips and shuttered when his tongue assaulted her wet core. Letting his tongue flicker just barely over her soft, sweet mound, Megan arched her back off the bed and began moaning Peter's name. She couldn't take it anymore and she bucked into his mouth and felt Peter's tongue darting in and out of her pussy.

"Peter that feels-Oh shit," Megan moaned as she gripping the sheets. "Right there, oh my God!"

Peter watched as Megan's body began to shake and tremble a bit. He was working the hell out of her pussy as his fingers worked hastily over her clit. Peter slid his arms under Megan's thighs and pulled her even further down on the bed as he gripped her firmly. He knew Megan wasn't going to last very long with her screams growing louder by the lick. He opened his eyes and watched as her head thrashed around on the bed and her chest rose and fell rapidly. This was what he wanted; this is what he wanted to see in her. Finally, she was letting him see her bare and unexposed with nothing but her heavy moans and hard breathing.

Megan was right at the edge as she tried to pry herself from Peter's grasp. She wasn't use to this; she wasn't use to not being dominated in a situation. She couldn't control herself nor could she control what was going on with her body, but she couldn't deny the pleasure that her body was in dire need for. Feeling Peter's tongue increase in speed, Megan couldn't hold on anymore. Her back arched as her moans grew into grunts and her hands flew to his head as she pushed him deeper between her legs.

"Oh Peter! Oh yes, Oh my god!" Megan shrilled in sheer excitement.

Peter smiled as he looked up at Megan. As he stood, he saw how flushed Megan's face was. It was appeasing to him that this control freak, the demander, was now surrendering to the hand of her partner. Watching as his partner and boss became undone right before his eyes, Peter's member began to throb impatiently in his slacks. Peter caught Megan's eyes as he watched her lift off the bed and began unbuckling his belt. He moaned when she pushed his pants down to his ankles and let her hands graze back up his legs slowly.

Megan loved that she was turning Peter on. He was putty in her hands and from the looks of it, his member was speaking loud and clear. She slowly moved her hands even higher up his thighs finally reaching his beautiful penis as it stood firm in his hands. Licking her lips, Megan was more than happy to demolish his penis in every since of the word. Megan began to stroke his penis as she brought the tip of it to her beautiful glossed lips. Megan began teasing the head with her tongue as she felt Peter shaking within her hands. Taking him more and more into her mouth, Megan grazed his teeth slightly over his member adding friction to her hot licks.

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He was about to lose it and it definitely was going to be in his boss's mouth, he had more respect for her than that. He quickly pulled her to her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid his tip into her clit slowly, letting himself adjust to her tightness. _She definitely needed this_ Peter chuckled to himself. He stood still for a moment as he place sweet kisses up and down Megan's neck and shoulder. Finally after he had calmed down, Peter crawled onto her bed and laid her down as he began to rock back and forth slowly getting into a rhythm. She felt so good underneath him, with him. He couldn't quit thanking God for Megan, she was absolutely a dream come true.

Megan was in complete bliss. Yes it had been a while since she had a man please her, but she was more than glad to have Peter. It was something about him. He made her feel different, made her seem different, which made her realized that Peter could be just what she was looking for. Her mind was brought out of her wondering haze as she felt Peter began to suck on her left nipple. Megan moaned into the air as she felt Peter grind deeper.

"Oh Peter. I can't-"

"Mmm Megan, me either," Peter interrupted.

His lips sank onto hers as his body began to move faster. He could feel himself wanting to tip, but he was a gentleman. Peter bit down lightly on Megan's bottom lip as he moved his left hand rapidly over her swollen mound pulling her closer to her climax.

Within minutes Megan began screaming Peter's name as he climaxed right behind her. They both flew into each other harder and faster prolonging their orgasms until Peter fell on top of Megan breathlessly.

Rolling off of her, Peter pulled Megan into his arms. He grabbed the blanket that rest at the bottom of Megan's bed to pull over their bodies. Watching as her chest began to slow down, Peter wondered had he over excited Megan. Kissing her collarbone lightly, Peter waited until Megan was breathing regularly before he began to speak.

"I know this was totally-"

"Don't say it. I can't believe I'm saying this but…I really enjoyed tonight."

"Wow, coming from you must be a serious compliment?"

Megan laughed as a smiled spread across her face. Peter could always make her laugh. She turned her gaze back to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was time that she got back out there and she hoped that Peter had the same thing in mind. Megan wrapped Peter's arm around her waist as she got comfortable.

"Let's keep this between us for now," Megan yawned.

Peter comfortable spooned her as he cuddled closer to her warm body, "Your secret's safe with me."

**The end! Hope you liked and I will definitely write more like this! **


End file.
